


Calgary

by Poppedthep



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppedthep/pseuds/Poppedthep
Summary: A very short little thing that will only make complete sense if you saw Asia and the Season Eleven tour cast/crews’ Instagram lives today about evacuating the bus in Calgary.





	Calgary

**Author's Note:**

> Again even though this is inspired by real events these characters are completely fictional!
> 
> I absolutely must not get into the habit of writing a series of one shots for Branjie in different cities every time the cast posts something inspiring from tour. But if I WAS going to, this would be the second one.

Brock has been feeling worryingly sentimental.

Whether it’s the emotional build up of the finale or spending so much time around Jose or Jose being all cute and sick like a baby kitten or it being exactly a year since they started kissing in Drag Race vans and here they are back in Drag Race vans together again (kissing in more private places and not that often but often enough), the closest thing he's ever had to an anniversary with anyone. He’s not sure if it's one of those reasons, or all of them, or something else he can't understand or control.

But it’s starting to feel worryingly like how he felt last summer, when he made decisions he’s never made for another person before. When he even managed to commit to them for a while, for longer than he ever has for anyone else. Might have managed for longer still in different circumstances.

If this big feeling nudging at his ribs and twisting his stomach and making him want to listen to love songs keeps growing at the same pace it did last summer, he’s a little worried about what he might do.

He swallows it down as much as he can because it doesn’t fit with his circumstances or his inclinations, but it’s fluttering there, as hard to ignore as Vanjie when she’s got something to say.

For now all Brock can do is deliberately sit four rows away, pull up his hoodie, and listen to Play The Game on repeat in his AirPods. Watch Canadian roads streak by the Drag Race tour bus, feeling like a hometown hero, like someone on the brink of greatness, like a sweet summer is coming again. Close his eyes and remember looking off stage left as he spun last night and seeing Jose stood there watching him in a yellow hoodie, smiling proudly in the dark of the wings.

When they evacuate the bus into the field at the side of the road, he spots the pretty yellow flowers and goes over to pick a handful immediately, only consciously realising what he’s doing and why as he’s pulling them up.

But when he walks over to Jose, who is standing with Silky, flowers in hand, he can tell from the look on his face that he would not appreciate Brock handing him pretty yellow flowers in front of everyone, no matter what the feeling under Brock’s ribs is telling him to do.

So he smiles sweetly at Silky instead and tucks flowers behind her ear.

He keeps three, tucks them into the pocket of his hoodie, and wonders if he can find a way to give them to Jose later that will elicit a smile rather than hurt or annoyance.

He thinks of picking buttercups on a whim for Jose when they walked through a meadow in Nashville. The surprised pleased smile on his stupid romantic face. The ridiculous matching yellow vests they wore.

He wonders if it’s possible to ever get back to that. If he wants to. He wishes it was less complicated. This time last year it was so easy. They had everything ahead of them and no expectations of how it should be. He wishes they could have what they have without having to think about labels and meanings and rules and arrangements.

Right now all he wants to do is give pretty flowers to a cute boy to make him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> (For those who didn't see the lives that inspired this - they had to evacuate the bus on the side of the road. In the background of lives Brooke immediately went to pick flowers and later puts them behind Silky's ear.)


End file.
